The Long Awaited Return
by ohemgeeitsjas
Summary: Kelly Jones returns to St. Trinians,with a secret.But when disaster strikes, who will be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

The Long Awaited Return

So this is my first ever fan fiction :D

I got the idea whilst watching St. Trinians 2 yesterday. Please read, enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own St. Trinians :L

…..

Chapter 1

A black Porsche pulled up outside St. Trinians.

…..

Annabelle Fritton- now headmistress of the dreaded school was in her office. She was reading a letter of resignation that had been sent to her by the most recently recruited staff member- she barely lasted a week. Annabelle had almost completed the final paragraph, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

No answer.

"I SAID COME IN" She hoped it wasn't one of the first years playing a prank.

Just as her thoughts began to trail off into ideas for a suitable punishment for the child, the door opened, only to reveal the face of a very confused Lorna Evans. The newly appointed 'Head Girl'.

"What's the problem Lorna?"She asked.

"Miss Fritton, the first years have seen something outside.."Lorna answered.

"Outside?.. Well what is it? A bomb? An astray animal? Spit it out girl!" She was getting slightly fed up.

"A car, Miss"

"A car?"

…..

"Mummy? Why have we stopped the car?"

A young child of around 5 or 6 with Blonde hair and striking blue eyes un-clipped her seatbelt.

The man in the front of the car continued his conversation with the woman, ignoring the girl's comment.

"Are you sure about this Kelly?" He said in a whisper.

"I'm sure, I'm not going back, and I'm most certainly not sending her to Cheltham!"The man's face settled and he was re assured.

"As long as you're sure,Kel."He uttered as he un-clipped his belt and opened the car door.

"I'm more than sure, she'll be fine. Look how I turned out..."Kelly followed the man and exited the car.

"Ah. Well then.." He opened the car and lifted the girl in the back out "She will be beautiful, devious, intelligent and mischevious...just like her mother!"He chuckled to himself, placing the child onto the floor.

"Oy! You better watch it!" Kelly punched him in the arm jokily.

"Are we going in Dad or what?" The girl screeched, annoyed that she was being left out of the conversation.

"Yes! Yes! In we go!" He smirked as he began to walk "Yep, definitely like her mother" He whispered.

…..

Kelly walked to the front desk. It didn't look any different, she thought to herself, and all the lost memories came flooding back to her. The good and bad. The day she became Head Girl, the day Flash left. She couldn't bring herself to be reminded of them. She shook her head in aim to get rid of them all.

She approached the secretary.

"Er. Hi. I'm here to see Annabelle Fritton, about my daughter.."

"Okay.. If I can just take your names, and then I shall call up to Miss Fritton."

"Okay.. Sure. I'm Kelly Jones..." The woman at the desk looked up to her, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I never.." She said astounded.

Kelly just laughed

"This is my husband Piers, and my daughter Mia"

"Your husband and daughters surname, please. Then I will call you up" The woman added, still in shock.

"Oh, yes how silly of me. The surname is Pomfrey. Piers and Mia Pomfrey..."

"Miss Fritton! A certain Kelly Jones is here to see you" The secretary practically screamed down the receiver.

"Send her up" Was all that was said before the receiver was put down.

"Ehem, Kelly? Miss Fritton is in her office, Do go on up."She grabbed the attention of the former Head Girl, who was busy on the phone.

Kelly mouthed 'Thanks' before continuing the conversation and following her husband upstairs, closely followed by Mia.

They came across a door at the top of the stairs.

'MISS FRITTON'

Kelly hung up the call to MI7 and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Was the cold reply.

The handle turned and revealed to Annabelle, the face of HER Head Girl. Annabelle's eyes widened and a smile formed upon her lips. It remained there only for a short while, however, as followed by Kelly and her daughter,stood a man that Annabelle knew. A man that terrified her. A man she thought she would never see again.

"Kelly, who is this man? And what is he doing in my school?" Annabelle pointed at Piers, then looked at Kelly who simply looked confused.

"Belle? This is Piers.. My husband." Kelly said, even more confused.

"Your husband?Kelly, this man is a monster! He belongs to that AD1, the group of women hating pshycopaths!" Annabelle shrieked.

"Well, Well, Well... If it isn't little Miss Fritton, who is not so 'little' anymore!I'll have you know I stopped being a part of AD1, when I met my Kel." Piers had finally remembered why this woman detested him so much.

"Piers? You know Belle?" Kelly seemed confused.

"Honey, she is a Fritton, of course I bloody well know her, and her aunt! Bunch of loonies, the lot of them!"He exclaimed in Kelly's direction, his voice becoming louder with every word.

"Daddy" Mia sat up from the chair in the corner.

"Daddy are you okay?"

Annabelle looked at Mia, then at Kelly and finally to Piers.

"Daddy?" She questioned, slightly sickened.

"Yes princess, I'm fine.. I tell you what, how about we go see Verity at Cheltham, and see if we can get you a place!" He took his alarmed daughter by the hand and proceeded to leave.

"Kel.. You coming?" He paused and looked round to his wife.

"You know what. I don't care what went on between you two, but I do know that my daughter is not going to Cheltham College, she is a St. Trinian. And she is staying here!" Kelly disliked Verity Thwaites with a passion and was not prepared to have her daughter under her supervision.

"Kel, I really don't think this is a good idea!" Piers wanted the best for his daughter, and that was anywhere but with the Frittons.

"You said yourself you wanted her to be like me, I learnt everything I am from this school, are you saying that you want Verity Thwaits to give what she is to our daughter? Do you want a baby Verity? WELL IF YOU DO YOU CAN GO SOD OFF AND MARRY HER THEN!" Kelly screamed.

"Shhh shhh" Piers walked closer to Kelly. "If it makes you happy, and if it is the best for our daughter, I don't care where she goes." He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She'll be just like you,beautiful, devious, intelligent and mischevious" He whispered in her ear and smiled.

"DADDY!" Piers jumped. He had forgotten that his daughter and Annabelle were in the room.

Annabelle slid a piece of paper down the desk.

"Here's the application form. She starts next week." Piers took the form began to fill it in.

Full Name Of Child: Mia Jessie Pomfrey-Jones

D.O.B: 4/8/22

Name Of Mother: Kelly Jones

Name Of Father: Sir Piers Henry Pomfrey

Relations Attended St. Trinians: Mother (Head Girl 2007)

Payment: Check

He then signed before handing the completed form back to Annabelle.

Piers took his daughter by the hand and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Belle." Kelly whispered before following them out the door.

Annabelle just stared, as Kelly left the room.

…..

Read and Review xx


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review- I'll give you cyber chips :P

Jas xx

…..

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you've got everything darling? We don't want a situation of us having to drive all the way back because you've forgotten anything." Kelly questioned her daughter. Her precious daughter was growing up, and Kelly found it hard to believe that Mia was infact 6 years old.

"Yes Mummy! Is daddy driving me to school?" Mia came into her parents bedroom and found her mother.

"He should be hun, your daddy is very busy, and you know that sweetie. But I'm sure he'll make it in time" She smiled, secretly cursing Piers for not calling her.

Just at that moment Kelly's phone rang. It was of course Piers. She picked it up.

'Where the hell are you Piers?'

'Kel! I'm so sorry, I've been in a meeting all day and only just got your message!'

'MessagES, Piers. I rang you like 5 times, and its not me you should be apologising to, its our daughter.'

'Oh. Yes. Right. Please tell Mia that I'm so sorry and I'll make it up to her some other time...'

'Tell her yourself ,Piers.' Kelly wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore. She handed the phone to Mia.

'Hello? Daddy? Where are you? Are you coming soon?'

'MIA! Princess I'm so terribly sorry! But Daddy has some urgent work he needs to do, so I'm going to have to stay in London for today, so Mummy is going to have to take you instead.' He said full of guilt.

'Oh.' Mia grunted.

'I'm sorry Princess' He could sense the sadness in her voice. He imagined her face, her eyelids trembeling in an attempt to hold back the tears, her lips quivering and her head ducked- much like Kelly, when she was genuinely upset herself. Kelly was not as strong as she made out, and Piers had often seen the more vunerable side to her.

'Mia, sweetheart, would you mind putting your mother on for a moment?'

Mia walked into the living room and handed the phone to her mother. She then went into her room, as to leave her parents alone.

'Kel?' Piers was the first out of the pair to speak, breaking the silence.

'I'm here.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry for lumbering this on you Kel.'He sounded remorseful.

'Its fine, really. You just focus on work... I love you' She still sounded upset.

'I love you too Kel.' He spoke with a gentle voice, which Kelly knew he only used when he was guilty or upset.

'Bye then..' She wasn't sure what to say next.

'She's a lot like you.' He admitted.

This brought a smile to Kelly's lips.

'What is she beautiful, devious...?'

'Intelligent and mischevious' He continued smiling to himself.

Kelly laughed.

'You are a big cheeseball y'know!'

'That's what you love about me though Kel!' He sniggered.

Mia marched into the room and pointed at the clock.

'Oh crap! Sorry Piers! Just noticed the time. Mia is an impatient one- just like her FATHER!" Kelly chuckled, whilst Mia just stared at her confused.

'Touche Kelly, Touche!' He couldn't help but smile at his wife's comeback.

'Bye Piers'

'Bye Kel'

…..

"Are we there yet Mummy?" Mia was getting impatient.

"No sweetheart, not yet, we've still got a while to go."They had been on the motorway for around 30 minutes, Kelly was getting impatient as the traffic came to a halt.

"Great, just what I need." Kelly muttered under her breath.

"Mummy... I really really really need the toilet." Mia knew how much this would agitate her mother even more.

"Oh Mia, your timing is JUST fab..." 'Just like your fathers' she muttered.

Looking at her daughters face in the car mirror made her lower her voice. "Okay.. Ill see where we can stop."

…..

"You are so lucky we were near that Service Station!"Kelly pointed out. "Go on hun, hurry up.. Or the traffic will get worse! I'll be in THAT shop over there" She pointed.

"Remember..." Kelly was interuppted.

"No talking to strangers, going off with strangers and if in doubt go to the nearest you get mugged- give them everything and if in doubt... Bluff!" Mia seemed very proud of her knowladge, and so did her mother.

"Your learning kiddo! Now go pee!" Kelly watched her daughter walk to the toilets before heading to the shop.

…..

The shop was small... Very small. She picked up some mints, two sandwiches, one copy of The National Geographic and one of HELLO!, before heading to the queue for the checkout. Just in time, she thought as many people joined after her.

The man behind her continued his conversation. He mentioned St. Trinians and Kelly turned round. She gasped as she saw who the man was.

"Kelly?"

…..

OOOOH SHOCKER! Review please- and I'll love you forever xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much to the lovely ElusiveParanoia for the review! Cyber cookies for you ;P. Also,thank you PanicMoon15, who has the most amazing username… ever! COMPANION ;)

Okay so here is Chapter 3. Please read and review! Jas xx

…..

Chapter 3

"Mummy?" A voice wandering round the shop called out.

It was Mia, who was confused to see her mother talking to a strange man.

"Don't. Even. Go. There. Flash."

"Kel, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left that day. You know I was crazy for you."

"I'm not in the mood" Kelly noticed her daughter and signaled for her to come and stand with her.

"And who is this little lady then?" Flash looked the girl up and down.

"No one that concerns you." Kelly replied coldly.

Flash knelt down."Hey there. What's your name then beautiful?" He said looking at Mia.

"My Mummy told me not to stalk to strangers." She looked up to her mother for a reaction.

"Isn't that right Mummy?"

Flash raised his eyebrow.

"Yes darling that's right." Kelly realised that Mia had just told him she had a daughter.

"So you got a kid then?" Flash was suprised. Kelly had hardly seemed maternal. But the way she cared for Mia, he could tell she loved her very much.

"Goodbye Flash" Kelly showed no emotion before placing her basket onto the side of the checkout.

She lifted the single bag and walked out the shop. Hoping to never see him again. She could never forgive him for what he did. Ever.

…..

"Are we there yet now Mummy?" Mia was getting tired.

"Yes actually. We are." She sensed Mia's excitement as they pulled into the gates of St. Trinians.

Kelly opened the door of the Porche and stepped out onto the gravel beneath. Her heels almost causing her to stack it flat on her face, but she soon regained her balance. She opened the boot and pulled out the suitcase belonging to Mia. The passenger door opened and out jumped her, now, very excited daughter.

"Come on Mummy, hurry up. We don't want to waste ANY more time slowcoach! I'll race you!" And with that her daughter sped to the door causing her mother to sigh and continue to walk after her.

…..

"Now? Okay. Right. And your sure you need me? Yup. Okay. I'll be at the airport at 7." Kelly ended the call before looking at the time. 3 o'clock. That gave her 3 hours before she needed to leave. Her job meant that she could be called out at any minute.

She texted Piers: Hey Babe, work just called me out. Should be back on Wed. Really sorry. Don't miss me too much! Kel x

Annabelle Fritton came walking down the staircase.

"Kelly"

I looked up from my phone.

"Hey Annabelle"

"I'm sorry about last week Kel. I was just a bit shocked! Where's the girlie then?"

"Mia? Oh she's been whisked away already by some first years!"

"Stay for a bit then..."

"I can stay till 6, but then I gotta be off!"

"Alright, Flash is coming at 5 so I expect you can say hi to him too!"

"Flash? Why would I want to see HIM?"

…..

"MIA?"

"MIA?"

Where the hell has she got to? I looked at the time 5:15. Flash must be here already, which means the majority of the first years would be in the Vodka Room. That's just great.

I entered the Vodka Room to whispers, before one girl asked me "Are you really Kelly Jones?"

I stared down at the girl "Last time I checked I was... Anyway you seen my daughter?"

"Blonde? Newbie?" The girl clearly had.

"Yeah that's the one.."

"She's in with Flash."

'Great. That's just great. To go and get my daughter, I have to get past him and his annoying little questions about my life.' I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I plucked up the courage and knocked on the door. I had lots of memories in this room. Mainly consisting of Flash attempting to ask me out, and my reply of "You know I don't mix buisness with pleasure".

I knew I didn't want to go in and talk to Flash, so I may as well address my daughter instead!

I knocked on the door again, to be greeted by the sound of my daughter, in her most convincing voice "I think you should Flash! Its a great invesment!"

I interrupted "Mia Jessie Pomfrey-Jones! How many times have I told you not to run off with strangers!"

All heads in the room turned to me, Flash looked suprised to see me.

"Sorry Mummy." Mia's face went red and she was on the brink of tears.

"Come here sweetheart, listen" I looked down at her as she hugged me. " I was very worried! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Spit of you she is Kel!" Flash interrupted the seemingly beautiful moment with his 'Mr Nice Guy' comment. Well, I wasn't falling for it. The last time I did it didn't end well at all.

"Really now?So everyone says. I rather think she is like her Daddy!" I said this to purposely hurt Flash, just like he hurt me.

"Nahh. She got yer feistiness, your persuasiveness, your… looks."He blushed.

"Drop it Flash, I gave up caring years ago...Come on Mia, there's someone I need you to meet." I could tell Mia had taken a liking to Flash, and didn't want to leave, but she never argues with me. She's a good kid. I love her to bits.

I took her out of the room, and as I did I heard mutters of

"You still like her don't ye Flash?"

And

"You never stopped loving her did you?"

I walked out as quickly as I could. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't care anymore.

…..

"My, my, my. That's a face I haven't seen for a while! Kelly Jones, my goodness you look beautiful. And who is this delightful character? My Kelly, she looks just like you!" Miss Fritton, Now Mrs Thwaits could not have been more pleased to see me and Mia.

"Miss Fritton.." She raised her eyebrow at my comment.

"Camilla" I corrected myself.

"This is my daughter Mia. She just started- already turning into a Trinian girl!"

"Oh Lordie! Kelly Jones… a mother? Somebody pinch me!" She roared with laughter. "How's the job? What is it you do again?" She winked at me.

"Oh. Mia knows what I do! It alright! Mia tell Mrs Thwaits what Mummy does."

"Mummy works for MI7! Daddy has so many cool friends and he said Mummy is soo clever that she should be a spy!"

"I don't believe I've had the privilege of meeting your father, the illusive MR JONES!"

"Oh, you have Auntie!" Annabelle strutted through the corridor.

"Have I?" Camilla seemed confused.

"Sir. Piers. Pomfrey."

"Kelly? Is this true? You have married a Pomfrey!"

"Piers is my husband and the father of my child. Yes he is a Pomfrey, but I love him- it may be soppy but you can't stop loving someone." Kelly thought of Flash as she said this, but was distracted by her daughter crying.

"Mia! Sweetheart! What's wrong?" Kelly was always crazily worried when Mia got upset or was hurt.

"I don't want you to leave me!" She cried, pointing at the clock.

"Whatever is she on about girlie?" Camilla butted in.

"Its 5:55, I've got to leave for the airport." Kelly felt scared for her daughter.

"My phone will be on hun! Call me if you need me! Daddy will always be available too! I'll drop by when I get back. I promise." She kissed her daughters forehead.

…..

Kelly Jones walked out of St Trinians school, leaving behind one of the most treasured things in her life.

She unlocked the car, and drove off, tears forming into her eyes.

…..

Read and Review pleeeeease! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly was halfway down the motorway, before her phone rang.

"Shit" she called as she pulled into the left lane, signaling to exit to the nearest service station. She pulled into the car park and picked up the device.

"Agent Jones"

"Kel? Kel? Is that you?"

"Piers? What's wrong?"

"Hu? Oh nothing! I was just calling to see how Mia

was."

"Oh she's at St. Trinians. I've had to go to the airport urgently. Didn't you get my text?"

"Yeah I did Kel, I just thought I'd get the lowdown on my favourite girl..."

"Well I'm fine!" She sniggered.

"Haha! I meant my favourite GIRL not my favourite woman ,Kel!" He smiled.

"So I'm your favourite woman then?" She smiled.

"Course you are babe! Urm. How is Mia settling in?"

"She's fine, becoming quite the St. Trinian."

"God help us!Well if she is anything like her beautiful mother I'm sure she will be just fine!"

"Listen Piers, I've got to go. I'll call you when I get to the airport."

"Sure. Bye Kel."

"Oh and Piers?"

"Yup?"

"Try not to miss me too much!" She hung up the call to avoid whatever sneaky comeback he had in mind and put her phone back in her bag, before driving back to the airport.

…

"Ouch! Florence! That was my foot!"

"Ugh move!"

"Girls. Shut up or she'll hear us!"

The girls of St Trinians were huddled round the bed of Mia Pomfrey-Jones. As her eyes opened, a look of fear struck her face.

"I promise you, if you do anything to hurt me... I'll.. I'll... I'll call my Mum." She yelped.

"Don't be silly. Kelly practically told us to do this!" Lorna spoke up.

"She.. Told you to hurt me?" Mia didn't know anything her mother would do that would hurt her.

"Not hurt you! You dingbat, we're giving you a MAKEOVER!" Luna replied.

"A...A...A makeover?"

…The chair spun round to reveal a new Mia. She had not been sorted on a group- as she was adamant to follow in the footsteps of her mother, who was never associated with a group.

"So.. How do you feel...?" Lorna saw Mia's eyes light up as she looked in the mirror.

"Like.. Like.. A St Trinian!" She mumbled out.

Whispers filled the room as she was slowly revealed to the rest of the girls.

"She looks just like Kelly!"

"Her face.. Reminds me of her Mum!"

"Kelly Jones's daughter is the spitting image of Kel!"

…

Kelly had finally reached the airport, where her phone rang.

"Not again. Whatever it is it better be good."

She answered the call.

"Agent Jones."

"Kelly? Its Annabelle!"

"What's wrong Annabelle!"

"Its.. Uh.. Its Mia..."

"Mia? What about her?"

"She's.. She's.. She's gone..."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Well.. That's just it.. We don't really know."

"Shit. I'm.. I'm.. I'm coming . Give me half an hour."

She hung up.

…

Right so another cliffhanger ;P.

Review because I like soup. You like soup too? We like the same soup! That's Dope ;)

Thannkkk you- mwah xx


	6. Chapter 6

Heya folks… thank you so much for the reviews- they really make my day! Here is Chapter 6! Read and review pleeeeease on toast! Jas x

Chapter 6

"Yeah. I'm really sorry. Something's come up. Yes. Yep. No I understand. Won't happen again. Thank you!"

Kelly was sprinting out from the airport. She hung up the call and scrolled down to Piers's name, clicking the 'call' button, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello Piers?"

"Hello.. Its Piers. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message."

"Crap" she called.

She pulled out her keys and got into her car.

…

Kelly pulled up outside the school, to be greeted with the flashes of police cars. She could see Camilla Fritton in her night gown, talking to a police officer.

Camilla noticed Kelly looking bewildered at the gates and signaled for her to join her.

"Kelly dearie, come here."

"Camilla.. What's happened? Have you found Mia? Is she okay?"

"Shh. Calm down yet, but the police are 95% she was kidnapped from the don't know how or by whom at present, but the police are working their hardest to find out."

"Kidnapped?" At this point Kelly began to break into hysteric tears.

"Come inside girlie. Its no use being out in the cold."

They walked into the school.

…

Why would anyone want to kidnap my Mia? She told me not to leave her. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed with her...

"Where the hell is my daughter? No, I don't believe this? Where is Kelly?" A voice echoed through the corridor. Kelly looked up and saw the distraught face of her husband.

"Piers!"

"Kel! Are you alright? Come here" he sat down onto the sofa that Kelly was on, she curled up and placed her head on his shoulder, choking back the tears.

At this moment Piers' phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"If you ever want to see your daughter again, you must agree to do everything I tell you. Do you agree?" Piers signaled to the head police officer and put his phone on speaker phone, being heard by everyone in the room.

"What are the terms?"

"Number One: No police. Number Two: You only use your mobile to answer my calls..."

"Well that's hardly possible, my phone is the centre of my work life." Piers admitted.

"Your wife has a lovely car, Piers."

"Don't you talk about my wife, you scumbag."

'I've been followed' Kelly whispered.

"Daddy..." A voice was heard through the phone that made both parent's eyes light up.

"MIA! Mia sweetie, don't worry. Daddy will find you!" Kelly screamed down the phone.

"Mummy I'm scared." The girl was obviously being told what to say.

"Don't worry Princess! Stay calm- we love you very much!" Piers' eyes began to fill.

"I want Agent Kelly Jones from holds Top Secret information I require. You have 48 hours, otherwise you will never again see your daughter- ALIVE..."

The caller hung up.

…

Well… hope you enjoyed that little chapter!

Reviews are very much appreciated- wont be able to update after Friday (until the weekend), so if you want another chapter… review by Friday Thank you! Jas x

P.s – The update for 'Its about time' is on its way! Check it out if you haven't already (it's a Kelly/Flash one) xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -All this chapter is like flashbacks separated with the full stops. Kind of a very long filler to get you guys up to scratch ;)

I knew this would happen. The only reason that I got the job at MI7 was thanks to Piers. Now the majority of the influential world knew that I worked for the government.

When Piers and I met for the first time was infact, before 'The Heist'. I remember it like any memory...

...

I walked into the empty plane.

'Seat 22, Seat 22, that's 19, 20,21... Ah! There's 22!"

I sat down. My head was filled with a billion unanswered questions.

Why the hell did he do it?

How did she let him?

Why am I still thinking about him?

Without realising my eyes began to fill. My thoughts were interupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me. Would you mind just shuffling that way a tad. My seat is number 21." A heavy Scottish accent filled my ears.

"Urm. Sure." I sniffled and moved my legs to let the stranger pass, and into his seat... Next to me.

"Thanks very much. I'm Piers... Piers Pomfrey. Nice to meet you."

Well he was polite, well mannered, good looking... And smelt... Nice.

He was everything Flash wasn't.

"Kelly. Kelly Jones. Lovely to finally meet you."

I looked into his eyes and he stared into my eyes. I knew. He knew. He knew that I knew.

All of a sudden the plane was intruded. Men in black overalls and balaclavas rushed down the isle. Exactly what Piers and I were expecting. He pulled out a gun. I pulled out a gun. We both shot like there was no tomorrow. After killing the intruders, he pointed his gun to me.

"Ah. Not so fast Pomfrey. Don't you know who I am?"

I pulled off my jacket and showed him the tattoo.

"I'm one of you." I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Your a PYTHON...Course I know who you are...Nice to finally meet you too, Jonsey."

I could feel his breath on my face. We were standing so close to eachother when suddenly his lips touched mine.

The rest was history.

...

I suppose it was love at first... Kill.

Soon after that day, Piers was in the process of leaving AD1, and he and I began a relationship.

Everyone at St. Trinians knew I was in a relationship with a 'mystery guy'. After the Heist I decided against telling them that I was dating the enemy. By this point Piers had got me the job at MI7.

We had both quit our jobs at PYTHON, purely because we didn't want to be associated with bad company. PYTHON is an anti government agency, meaning that they are the enemies of MI agents. We thought it would be best for us, and if we ever had children,but it didn't end well...

...

"Jones! Pomfrey! What can I do for you?" We walked into the 'Director's' office at PYTHON, hand in hand.

"Look at you two! All loved up!"

"We came to talk to you about something..." Piers spoke calmly.

"We quit." I butted in, getting to the point was one thing I was good at.

"You WHAT?!" He raised his voice to us.

"We've come to the decision that its best for us, as a couple, and maybe one day as a family..." Piers was rambling on and on.

"You got a job at the government, didn't you?"

"Yes." I put it bluntly.

"You do realise, that the moment you walk out of here... That's it, no more Mr Nice Guy." He rasised his voice.

"We understand Director. We would like to thank you for all your assistance these past years, but that is our final decision." I grabbed Piers by the arm and proceeded towards the door.

"You. Will. Regret. This." Was the last thing that we heared from the Director.

...

We hadn't heared from him since that day, but Piers and I both knew that the day would come for us soon. And here we are now.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Praying.

That that day never dawns.

Piers had taken me back home a few hours after the call. He thought there was nothing more to be done at St. Trinian's.

We were silent on the way back. The only sound to be heared were breaths of relief and guilt.

It was I whom broke the silence.

"I need to do it. I need to go."

"Go? Go where Kel? We don't even know who the hell has her! If you go, who knows what'll happen. We need to give it time. Let the police track them down. Then, if we have to, we step in."

"TIME PIERS?! TIME IS WHAT IS GOING TO GIVE THAT LOWLIFE, IDIOTIC SCUM A CHANCE TO HURT OUR DAUGHTER!"I burst into hysteric tears.

Piers snatched a look behind before pulling the car into a nearby side road and looked at me. He placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Kel. Honey. They NEED her. They won't do anything to harm her. I promise."

"But what if they do!" I butted in.

"They won't. Besides, you know what Mia's like, she'll karate-chop their left arm off!" He scoffed before continuing .

"She was always a little fighter... Just like her mother!"...

...

"NO! Not NOW! It can't happen NOW! Its too early!" A heavily pregnant Kelly Jones screamed in half agony and half fustration, before stumbling over to the phone.

"PIERS!"

"Kel. Listen I'm kind of caught up at the moment. Some idiots gone and taken some of the files off my desk and we're not sure if..."

"PIERS! I THINK IM IN LABOUR!"

"WHAT? Now? Are you sure? You remember what the midwife said, about having shooting pain in your bladder at this point in pregnancy. Its perfectly normal, and nothing to worry about. Infact about 1 in every..."

"Piers. Shut. Up. I. Think. I. Know. If. I'm. Aaaagh!" She screamed.

"But you're only... What... 33 and a half weeks..."

"Piers. Just. Get. Here. NOW!" She hung up before creasing up in pure agony.

...

"Congratulations Ms. Jones. You've had a lovely baby girl."

"Is something wrong?" I was concerned. We hadn't heared our baby cry. Most babies cry.

"Your daughter is very early, Ms. Jones. Usualy babies have longer in the womb, for lungs and other organs to develop further. We will have to keep her in NICU until her due date." The midwife looked to Piers who seemed utterly confused.

"An incubator." As she spoke, Piers' face fell.

...

We sat. Staring through the glass. A whole day had passed and I hadn't even held her yet. The midwife had asked me, but I didn't want to take any chances. All the germs I was carrying that could be fatal to her. I had to give her the best chance at life. Piers had agreed and we were now captivated by the life that lay before us. He held my hand firmly, still bewildered from yesterday's events.

"She'll need a name..." Piers was adamant to get her Christened.

"What did you have in mind?" I was eager to see what he had come up with.

"Hmmm... Jessie?"

"Jessie!?" Kelly snickered. "Jessie as in Jessica or..."

"Just Jessie."

"I'm not calling our child Jessie!" I burst into howling laughter. The first laughter I had endured since the dreaded events of the previous day.

"Fair enough. You did give birth to her." He smiled.

I opened the flap on the incubator and reached out to our daughter. My eyes lost in her face, her hair was fair yet few. She had my nose, but Piers' eyes. Name. Name. Name.

"Mia." I blurted.

"Mia? Really?" He sighed.

"Its better than Jessie!" I punched him playfully on the chest and he caught it. He looked at me in the eyes before gazing over our daughter.

"Mia Jessie Pomfrey-Jones." I whispered.

"Pomfrey-Jones. Yeah. That's got a nice ring to it." He took hold of my hand inside the incubator and placed it by Mia's tiny hand.

"Our daughter. Our beautiful tiny Mia."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry Sorry Sorry that this update took so long! But I'm back now… very happy that I am now able to upload from my Ipad :D

Without further delay… here is Chapter 8!

…

Chapter 8

I promised her I would look after her.

I promised her.

And now I've let her down.

I'd been no stranger to hurt. Pain was an old friend of mine.

I had a secret no one could ever know. A secret I could hold no longer.

The night Flash had asked me to the Chinese, I had declined his offer. I then saw him in the coridoors of the school, late at night. He'd been drinking.I'd been drinking. He was heartbroken. I felt so guilty. And one drunken mistake lead to another. We ended up sleeping together.

Of course the morning after was awkward for us both. We ended up confessing our feelings. I supposed I liked him... Kinda. After talking to him for more than 2 minutes, I realised I felt I could trust him. That I could confide in him. I let my guard down. Something I regret more than anything.

The night after the Heist left me heartbroken. I stumbled into the dorm to find Flash in bed with a drunken Annabelle. I ran out crying and cursing.

The next morning I had come to tell him the news. But he had vanished. I came to tell him the news that would change everything. For him, for me and for us.

I was pregnant.

...

I began a relationship with Piers after that night. It was the day the plane was hijacked that I slept with him. I decieved him.

From that day, Piers believed that Mia was his biological child. I was three weeks pregnant when I slept with Piers, meaning that Mia was 36 weeks when she was born. Only a month premature.

Piers has been an amazing father to Mia, and an amazing husband. I know that I can never love or trust him more than I trusted and loved Flash.

I suppose love never dies.

...

I walked into the bedroom, red eyes with my mascara smudged. I faced the wall as to hide myself from Piers.

"Any news?" I blurted out, my voice trembling.

"No." He paused and hesitiated before continuing. "You been crying again Kel?"

"Its nothing, just a bit of hayfever." I composed myself and quickly wiped my bloodshot eyes before turning around. A fake smile forming upon my lips.

"See! I'm fine."

"Your most certainly not! What is it? Kel... If its about Mia, I've told you she'll be fine! Its not your fault!"

"Its not that." My tone as cold as my skin.

"Cmon Kel. Your not kidding anyone. Its perfectly normal for someone in our position to be going through these emotions..."

"JUST DROP IT PIERS! YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME. I SAID IT WASNT THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stormed out and slammed the door harshly behind me. Locking out the world.

…...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that it took so long folks!

Chapter 9- Enjoy! x

...

I drove. I didn't know where to go to. So I just kept going.

I sat in the car contemplating to myself about everything that had happened, before looking at the time on the dashboard.

_**01:39 am**_

Three hours i'd been gone.

I looked at the home screen of my phone.

It was a picture of Piers and I holding Mia in the middle of Utah last year, the most recent of all the holidays that we were fortunate enough to afford.

_**BZZ BZZ**_

_17 New Messages_

_**BZZ BZZ**_

_38 Missed Calls_

...

_**1:56 am**_

I've well and truly done it.

Kelly Jones, what messed up life.

My daughters in the arms of a total stranger. My job is taking over my life. I don't know if I love my husband , and quite frankly... right now I dont even know where the hell I am.

...

_**2:13 am**_

_**BZZ BZZ **_

It was Piers.

Again.

I hesitated before pressing the 'recieve call' button.

**'Kel. Kel? Is that you?'**

I cleared my throat as to not verbally reply.

**'Are you okay? Where are you? What the hell are you playing at?'**

_'Yeah, Its me.'_

**'Kel. Where the hell are you? You've been gone since 10!'**

_'I'm.. I'm.. I don't know.'_

**'Kelly... Are you okay?'**

_'Yeah.. Im fine. Just needed time to think, thats all.'_

**'I don't think anyone who is 'fine' runs out the front door after crying.'**

A long pause followed.

**'Please, just come home. We should talk about this. Please sweetheart.'**

_**Call ended: 2:16 am**_

...

**2:29 am**

Right, James. Where are you?

Find a roadsign.

'M25'

Thats just brilliant.

...

**3:56 am**

I pull into the driveway.

_What do I say when I get in? Its hardly his fault._

_Do I apologise? Do I stay silent?_

Too late to come to a conclusion- he's seen me through the window.

Here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Really short fillery thing. I'm sorry I havnt been able to ud for ages (I've had like so much coursework and stuff). But its half term now! So you won't be able to get enough of me :D

Chapter 10

I approached the door. My heart skipping beats as I prepared to face the music. My key turned into the lock as I braced myself.

_Here we go._

I walked down through the hallway of the house. Stopping outside the living room, television lighting up the room, which was otherwise dark.

Piers was sat, red-eyed on the sofa, his eyes not turning from the television. Moments of silence passed as I stood motionless in the doorway.

'**Decided to drop by have we?'**

A figure appeared from the hallway. I was unsure as to whom, until I looked around. Before I knew it two hooded figures had grabbed and cuffed my wrists and the third had placed a knife to my throat.

Piers jumped to my aid, but they grabbed him too.

I began to sob.

'Kelly. Its going to be okay. Everythings going to be okay. I love you.'

I nodded slowly before bags were placed over our heads.

...

We were lead outside. My years of training went completely out of my mind and for the first time in years I felt truly hopeless.

I could not bring myself to think about how much danger we were in, all I could think about was Mia.

We were shoved into what seemed like a car and I hit my head. The whole world went black, and I was knocked unconcious.

...

I woke up and found myself in what appeared to be a cell.

Grey, cold and dimly lit. The best place to keep a victim.

I was about to get up when I was restricted my handcuffs on both my wrists. Turning my head fully as I began to feel less dizzy. Looking behind me I saw the back of a head. Sat on another chair behind mine was Piers, still unconcious.

'Piers' I whispered, gently rocking the chair as if to attempt and wake him.

No reply.

'Piers.'

Still no answer.

Bugger.

I guess I'll have to get out of this myself.

...


End file.
